


Stargazers

by FaunaFauna



Category: The Raccoons
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaFauna/pseuds/FaunaFauna
Summary: Bert and Cedric's midnight excursion doesn't go as planned, but perhaps for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim while slam-dunk drunk on Purim night. Maybe because of that, this turned out to be the mushiest thing I've written in years. Please enjoy!

It was a beautiful night in the Evergreen Forest. This was the kind of night where you could lie back in the tall grass of any hill and let yourself get lost in the stars...the forest was so dark that every single constellation and planetary body glowed brightly in the night sky, and you could get bewildered by just _how much_ you could see. On that night, Cedric Sneer's eyes fluttered behind his thick glasses, as he tried to follow the trail of stars he'd been focusing on.

“I told you it'd be amazing!” Bert declared beside him. “Melissa said it's because of the earth's position from the moon right now!”

“There's so many stars,” babbled Cedric. The stars were overwhelming enough, but it didn't help that Cedric was holding back so many words that could make or break their friendship.

A warm summer breeze blew over the two, rustling the grass around them. It was such a picturesque moment; the grass fluttering, the glowing speckled sky, and Bert sitting and fidgeting with a compass beside the reclining Cedric. He should have been perfectly at ease, but his stomach was churning too much. The cool wind blew across his flushed face, bringing some relief.

Everything was perfect. Cedric _had_ to confess that night.

 

 

“Pop, uh...do you have a moment?”

Cedric stood in the doorway of his father's office, arms hanging limply at his sides. Cyril Sneer was in the middle of a mount of paperwork, the occasional cloud of cigar smoke rising out from amid the pile of papers and forms. Cyril looked up only briefly, and gave his son an approving grunt before looking back down to sign something.

“Well, I...I know you're busy, but...” Cedric had to hurriedly close the door. He leaned against it, his knees beginning to buckle. “...You know how Sophia moved away?”

“Yes?”

“We, uh....it wasn't just her going to gymnastics camp. It w-was...we broke up.”

That made Cyril look up. He grunted, “Hmm? I thought you two were thick as thieves!”

Cedric nervously chuckled at first, and took a heavy breath. “Well...we're still friends. But, uh...I...I realized something.”

“And what's that?”

Cyril's eyes were directly on Cedric at that moment. Cedric forced himself to stare down at the floor through his thick glasses, lest he break down.

Cedric sputtered, “I l...like someone else.”

“Well, there's nothing odd 'bout that!” Cyril warmly said as he put down his fountain pen. “The heart's mysterious, my boy. Sometimes the best thing you can do is make sure you're faithf--”

“ _Sbert--!_ ”

“Hmm?”

Cedric tried to catch his breath after his wordy gasp. “It's...! B-B-Bert...!”

Cyril sat at his desk, bug-eyed, jaw hanging. Cedric made the mistake of making eye contact with him, and the young man looked away with a gasp.

“W-We've b-been friends f-f-for a long time, and...” Cedric's voice cracked. “I...I don't know h-how it happened...!”

“Cedric...” His father's chair moved back. Cedric tensed up in anticipation of...something.

“I d-don't wanna disappoint you, pop...” he whispered.

Cyril's hand gently landed on Cedric's shoulder. His father's raspy voice murmured, “Come outta the doorway, son. You look like you're in front a' a firin' squad.”

Cedric opened his eyes, almost shocked; he stared back at his father in confusion, trying to gauge Cyril's mood. He was surprisingly calm, sympathetic even, and with his free hand, he gestured Cedric to a chair deeper in the office. Cedric pulled away and sat down in it, almost robotically. Cyril stayed by his desk as he extinguished his cigar, making an exasperated sigh.

“So...you're in love with one o' those raccoons, eh?”

Cedric nodded, ashamed. He didn't know what at all to expect from his father. He knew his feelings for Bert were real, and powerful; their hiking adventures were making Cedric feel more and more awkward whenever he realized the two of them were out there alone. As well, with Bert turning 19 lately, it made Cedric feel even more and more like the two of them were equals. As all this and more ran through Cedric's mind, he couldn't help but sigh; it was a sigh of embarrassment and longing.

“I...I haven't told him yet, pop...” Cedric's face seemed to burn as it flushed with colour. “I...I'm sorry.”

“For what, my boy?”

Cedric stopped breathing. He looked up, startled. Cyril was standing before him, his expression soft, as it rarely was. Cedric could feel his eyes begin to burn with tears, and he looked away in a hurry.

“Son...” Cyril pulled up a chair in front of Cedric, and folded his hands together. “I...I'm _surprised_. But I know that kid, Bert. I know he's not the type t' put you in danger.”

Cedric forced himself to keep staring at the floor.

“So you didn't tell 'im yet?”

“N-no,” Cedric breathed.

“Well...let me know when you do, Cedric.” Cyril's voice hadn't sounded this kind in weeks. “He's a nice boy. I can't complain 'bout that, at least.”

Cedric's eyes opened wider than he ever thought they could be. He tried to breath in, but it hitched in a gasp.

“But...” Cyril pointed a stern finger at him. “You marry him, and you adopt some kids, okay? I want some descendants, my boy.”

Cedric couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and began sobbing with a choked wail. Cyril hurried to his side and wrapped a reassuring arm around his son's shoulder. Cyril murmured calming ssh's and “it's okay”s, his tired, calloused hands rubbing Cedric's back in circles like he did when Cedric was a toddler. It only made Cedric cry harder, but this time, in exhausted relief.

 

 

Cedric lay back in the long field grass, taking in a shuddering sigh. The stars were beautiful but they were only a distraction. His head rolled to the side, letting him focus on Bert.

Bert Raccoon, ever adventurous and energetic. It seemed like nothing could hold Bert back when he set his mind to something. It was this courage and resilience that Cedric had always admired and envied, and lately, had endeared him to Bert more and more. Just being around Bert made Cedric feel like he could do _anything_. The summer wind blew past the two once more, ruffling Bert's soft grey fur. Cedric got lost in watching this. Bert was so full of life and positive that just _looking_ at him made Cedric's heart soar.

“Wow...you see any great constellations, buddy?” Bert looked down, making eye contact with Cedric. “...Buddy?”

Bert Raccoon had glanced down to see his best friend gazing at him intently, even more awestruck than he'd been while looking at the gleaming stars above them. Bert stared back, trying to understand Cedric's expression.

“Bert...?” Cedric asked breathlessly.

“Y-Yeah, buddy?” Bert moved closer. Maybe Cedric wasn't feeling well. He put a furred hand on Cedric's forehead, drying to check his temperature, but Cedric winced at the touch. Bert pulled his paw back apprehensively.

“Bert, I...I have to tell you something...” Cedric sighed, scared. “B-But you can't get too mad at me, okay? I-I wanna still be friends.”

Bert's stomach turned. What could Cedric possibly have to say? Was he moving away? Was his dad going to start some new reckless business endeavour? Bert sputtered, “Wh-what is it, Cedric ol' buddy?”

“I-I'm in love with you.”

Cedric words had tumbled out, like the dice in a Yahtzee cup, as Bert imagined it. He stared back at Cedric, breathless, shocked at the revelation.

“Geez...! Cedric, you really...?”

“Y-Yeah!” Cedric turned away suddenly. “I...I d-don't know how to talk ab-b-bout it...”

“Well...'cause...” Bert sputtered, clicking his compass opened and closed. “I...Lisa's cute and all, but you...”

Cedric lay there, shocked, waiting for Bert's words to return.

“Sh-she's nice, but...I think I like you more, you know...?” Bert laughed nervously. “You're always there for me! And you're really handsome!”

Cedric felt his face almost _glow_ red. “Handsome?!”

“Well, gosh, yeah!” Bert beamed. “Your hair's so neat, you have cool glasses, and you're strong! Even more athletic than me!”

Cedric sat up, stunned. This had been far better a confession than he could've ever expected. He and Bert stared into each other's eyes in a way they never had before...they felt connected, linked heart to heart, as the two of them realized that they had a bond even stronger than that of just friends.

“How...how long've you felt like this?” Bert whispered.

“Ever since you graduated.” Cedric's eyes fluttered. They couldn't look away from each other.

Bert lifted his hand, and it hung in the air uselessly. He didn't know what to do. He felt like his heart was going to explode as he stared into his best buddy's eyes – but now he felt even _more_ than just a best buddy, he felt like...like...

“Should we be boyfriends now?”

“H-huh?!”

“Let's be boyfriends!” Bert declared, more confident than ever. “We'll be friends like always, but now, even more!”

“What if other people--?” Cedric gasped, worried.

“Aw, Ralph an' Melissa aren't behind the times,” Bert declared, confident. “Schaeffer's cool with stuff like this, too! And all their friends are nice folk, y'know! We can be like...like...”

 

Bert's hand fell to the grass as he blissfully stared down. An ample blush was on the younger man's face. Cedric didn't know what else to do but reach for the raccoon's hand, holding it warmly like a piece of treasure.

“I...I wan...wanna be...” Cedric gulped hard. “I wanna be your boyfriend, Bert.”

Bert Raccoon looked back at Cedric, starry eyed, a big, dumb excited grin across his face. Cedric couldn't help but return a beaming smile, too. His other hand wrapped around Bert's hand, clutching it closer, and the two of them stared at each other passionately for a moment. Before they knew it, they were drifting closer together, and they were soon nose to nose. Bert coasted on the joy he was feeling, and Cedric relaxed enough to let his lips push forward.

Under that beaming, speckled starry night sky, Bert Raccoon and Cedric Sneer kissed.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, officiating something they didn't know yet. When the kiss ended, they drifted back and stared deeply into each other. They couldn't believe the kiss had just happened.

They couldn't believe the kiss had taken _that lon_ g to happen.

“This is great...!” Bert whispered. “I'm...I'm so excited!”

“I have a _boyfriend_...” Cedric whispered, sounding out each syllable, letting himself realize the situation. He wasn't alone anymore, and neither was Bert. And they were finally, finally together.

“Wh-what about your pop?” Bert suddenly asked, nervous. Cedric shook his head with a contented grin.

“He's okay, Bert!” Cedric said with a waver in his voice. “He gave his blessings! That's why I was so confident tonight...!”

Bert laughed suddenly. He exclaimed, “No wonder, old buddy!”

He lay down beside Cedric, and the two laughed, overjoyed. When it was over, they rubbed noses together, enjoying the closeness between them. The stars above them were so bright, so perfectly patterned, so _beautiful_ that the two of them felt so perfect in that moment.

Bert and Cedric were in love. And in the middle of a perfect night like that, they knew they were destined for something wonderful.


End file.
